Arti Cinta
by Tulangayam
Summary: Sebelumnya, Emma sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari cinta. Namun suatu hari, ia menemukan arti cinta dan orang yang ia cintai. Norman/Emma
1. Arti Cinta?

**Arti Cinta**

The Promised Neverland/ Yakusoku no Neverland

Cr: Kaiu Shirai and Demizu Posuka

Pairing: Norman/Emma

...

Cinta?

Apa itu cinta?

Sebelumnya, Emma sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari cinta. Namun suatu hari, ia menemukan arti cinta dan orang yang ia cintai. Norman/Emma

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian, dunia telah damai.

Setelah mengalami konflik yang begitu panjang dan menyakitkan, Emma akhirnya membuat perjanjian baru dengan raja iblis dan mengakhiri Neverland.

Dunia dibagi menjadi 2, yaitu wilayah Iblis dan wilayah manusia. Tidak ada lagi peternakan manusia maupun perburuan manusia. Semua iblis dilarang memangsa manusia dan bagi yang melanggarnya akan diberikan hukuman yang berat.

Sekarang, Emma menjadi seorang guru bagi anak-anak bersama dengan Gilda. Mereka berdua sangat disayang oleh anak-anak didiknya.

Anna menjadi seorang dokter karena pengetahuannya yang luar biasa tentang obat-obatan. Don menjadi kepala keamanan di wilayah manusia, yah memang cukup mengejutkan.

Bagaimana dengan Norman dan Ray?

Norman menjadi pemimpin para manusia dan Ray sebagai asistennya. Mereka berdua sangat sibuk dalam rangka membangun wilayah untuk manusia.

Begitulah gambaran tentang dunia saat ini. Sangat damai dan tentram.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak… tolong bacakan buku cerita ini…"

" Iya kakak….."

Beberapa anak kecil menarik-narik baju Emma.

"Huhhh…… baiklah tapi setelah ini kita akan belajar matematika. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Baiklah, kakak mulai ceritanya…"

Anak-anak kecil tadi duduk manis di depan Emma yang sedang membacakan buku cerita 'Cinderella'. Mereka sangat antusias mendengarkan Emma.

"... pada akhirnya, Cinderella menemukan cinta sejatinya dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tamat."

Semua anak-anak bertepuk tangan setelah Emma selesai membacakan cerita.

"Kakak! Aku ingin bertanya"

"Hmm?"

"apa itu cinta?"

"Uhhh… cinta?"

"Apa kakak punya orang yang kakak cintai?"

"Punya! Aku sangat mencintai keluargaku. Aku juga sangat mencintai kalian."

"Bukan cinta yang seperti itu kakak…."

"Eh lalu?"

Tiba-tiba Gilda datang karena mendengar suara riuh.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kakak Gilda, kami menanyakan tentang cinta kepada Kakak Emma tapi dia sendiri tidak tau jawabannya."

"Pfftt kalian tau? Meskipun Kakak Emma ini sangat pintar, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang cinta!" Gilda tertawa melihat Emma yang kebingungan dengan arti cinta.

"Kenapa kau mengejekku Gilda..." Emma memasang wajah cemberut

"Sudah, sudah lebih baik aku saja yang mengajar anak-anak hari ini. Lagipula kau lelah bukan?"

Sudah seminggu berturut-turut Emma mengajar anak-anak dan ia belum libur sehari pun.

"Ah terimakasih Gilda. Aku memang agak kelelahan hari ini." Emma melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

_'cinta ya? Apa sebenarnya arti cinta?'_

Emma mulai penasaran dengan arti cinta. Ia pun menuju ke perpustakaan dengan harapan dapat menemukan arti cinta di dalam buku.

_'hmm buku apa yang bisa aku baca?'_

"Oi Emma."

Emma terkejut dengan kedatangan orang disebelahnya.

"Ray!!?"

"Yo" Ray mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu"

"Bukannya kau sangat sibuk membantu Norman? Atau jangan-jangan kau diam-diam menyelinap dan meninggalkan Norman sendirian dengan pekerjaa-"

Tangan Ray memukul kepala Emma dengan pelan.

"Tidak bodoh. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Norman menyuruhku untuk libur selama beberapa hari karena pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak dalam Minggu ini."

"Ohh"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku jarang melihatmu ada di perpustakaan ini."

"Aku sedang mencari arti cinta"

"HAHH!!?"

"Kenapa!??"

"Pfttttt...hahahahahaha. Kau mencari arti cinta di buku? Hahahahahaha" Ray tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa sekeras ini.

"M-memangnya kenapa?! Aku kan tidak tau. Memangnya aku harus mencari artinya dimana??"

"Ya ampun Emma kau benar-benar polos. Seorang Emma, salah satu dari trio full score Grace Field yang memimpin pelarian dari Grace Field House di umur 11 tahun dan diumur yang sama juga ia telah membunuh banyak iblis liar bahkan salah satu bangsawan iblis, serta orang yang membuat perjanjian dengan Iblis tertinggi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tau tentang cinta?"

"Uhhh.."

"Ini" Ray menyerahkan sebuah buku

"Apa ini?"

"Ini novel romance, mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya disana. Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak yakin pffttt."

"Terimakasih banyak!" Emma tersenyum terpaksa dan meninggalkan Ray yang masih tertawa di perpustakaan.

_'Ray benar-benar menertawakanku, apa aku sangat aneh karena tidak tahu arti cinta?'_

Emma terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di klinik kesehatan milik Anna.

"Anna!.. kau ada disini?"

"Ah Emma! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, lagipula aku hari ini sedang libur. Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu"

Anna mempersilahkan Emma duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil menghidangkan teh herbal.

"Ini tehmu"

"Terimakasih Anna."

"Jadi, kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Anna, apa kau tau arti cinta?"

"Eh? Cinta?"

Emma mengangguk penasaran

"Cinta adalah emosi dari kasih sayang yang sangat kuat."

Emma memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Anna tertawa

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti ketika telah jatuh cinta, Emma."

...

Emma melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman. Tempat favoritnya.

_'hah pada akhirnya aku menyia-nyiakan hari liburku untuk mencari tau arti cinta...'_

"Emma!"

"Ah Gilda, Kau sudah selesai?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku pikir kau sedang beristirahat dirumah?"

"Aku sedang mencari arti cinta."

"HAHH?! Pfftt hahaha….. Emma, kau masih memikirkan hal itu?"

"Memangnya kau tau jawabannya?"

"Menurutku, Cinta adalah perasaan yang ingin selalu bersama seseorang."

"Aku ingin menemukan orang yang aku cintai!."

Gilda mengehela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya iya…. Sekarang kau harus pulang. Hari. Sudah mulai gelap."

"Tapi aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya!!??"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian".

Gilda menyeret Emma pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

_'aku ingin tau rasanya jatuh cinta.'_

Akhir-akhir ini Emma menjadi agak terobsesi dengan cinta setelah ia membaca novel-novel yang direkomendasikan oleh Ray. Entahlah, ia juga ingin merasakan jatuh cinta seperti orang lain. Sayangnya, ia belum menemukannya hingga saat ini.

Emma berjalan menuju taman. Berharap agar ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia duduk di sebuah gazebo sembari menikmati keindahan taman.

Tiba-tiba Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini berubah menjadi abu-abu. Dan tanpa peringatan, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Semua orang yang tadinya berada di taman kini berhamburan pulang.

Lalu terlihat siluet seseorang dengan jubah putih yang familiar dimata Emma, ia sedang berlari di tengah hujan mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

"Ahhh…. Aku basah kuyup"

"Norman?! Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau sangat sibuk?"

"Ah Emma. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu tiba-tiba turun hujan. Emma sendiri sedang apa disini? " Norman duduk disebelah Emma.

"Menikmati indahnya taman ini. Tapi tiba-tiba turun hujan." Emma memasang wajah cemberut.

Norman hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi Emma yang sedang cemberut.

Di kejauhan, ada sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain di tengah hujan.

"Anak-anak itu mirip seperti kita waktu kecil dulu" Emma tertawa melihat sepasang anak kecil yang saling kejar-kejaran.

"Mm.." Norman sembari mengangguk.

"Aku ingat saat kau jatuh sakit dan sekarat hanya karena mencari sapu tanganku."

Raut wajah Emma seketika berubah ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ahhh.. itu"

"Kau tau Norman, saat aku melihatmu yang sekarat aku sangat ketakutan dan juga merasa sangat bersalah. Maaf ya karena selalu menyusahkanmu."

Norman tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Emma.

"Tidak Emma. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Emma selalu tertawa."

**Deg**

Emma merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan wajahnya sangat panas.

_'perasaan apa ini?'_

"Emma? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sangat merah, apa kau sakit?"

Norman mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh kening Emma. Secara spontan, Emma menjauh dari Norman.

"Emma?"

"Aa.. itu. Aku aku… aku harus menyiram tanamanku sekarang. Sampai jumpa Norman."

"Tapi sekarang kan sedang hujan??..."

Emma berlari menembus hujan deras. Meninggalkan Norman sendiri yang masih terkejut.

_'Emma tadi… tersipu?'_

Norman menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang merah padam.

Norman mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

_'Emma..._._'_


	2. Sudah ku temukan

Emma berlari menembus hujan deras.

_'perasaan apa ini? mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang? kenapa aku malah lari?'_

Emma terus berlari hingga sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia tinggal bersama Gilda.

"Ah, Emma selamat data-" Gilda terkejut melihat Emma yang terengah-engah serta basah kuyup.

"Emma? kenapa kau malah hujan-hujanan? cepat masuk"

Gilda membawa Emma masuk ke ruang tengah lalu memberikan handuk ke Emma sambil mengoceh.

"Hahh... kenapa kau tidak menunggu hujan reda? kalau kau sakit nanti bagaimana?"

Emma tidak menggubris perkataan Gilda. Ia hanya terdiam hingga Gilda memanggil namanya.

"Emma?"

"Gilda... aku sudah menemukannya."

"Hah? kau ini bicara apa?"

Tiba-tiba Emma berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf, aku ingin menenangkan diri."

Gilda kebingungan dengan tingkah Emma hari ini.

_'Ada apa dengan Emma hari ini?'_

Emma menuju kamarnya, setelah selesai mengganti bajunya ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang.

Jantungnya masih berdebar sangat kencang. Wajahnya juga masih merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Bayangan akan wajah Norman masih terbayang di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya._

"Achoo'"

Yap... Emma jatuh sakit karena kehujanan

"Bodoh... Seharusnya kau tunggu sampai hujan reda."

Gilda mengoceh sambil mengompres kening Emma.

"Aku akan memanggil Anna. Mungkin nanti ada beberapa orang yang akan menjengukmu."

Emma membalas Gilda hanya dengan anggukan.

Benar saja. Tak berselang lama setelah Gilda pergi, banyak orang yang menjenguknya. Ada Gillian, Violet, Oliver dan banyak yang lainnya. Setelah mereka semua pulang, Ray datang menjenguknya.

"Ray..."

"Yo"

"Kau hanya datang sendiri?" Mata Emma mencari-cari seseorang.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau harapkan datang menjengukmu?"

"Ah tidak bukan siapa-siapa." Emma mulai panik.

Ray menghela nafasnya lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang Emma

"Aku akan berada disini hingga Anna datang untuk mengobatimu"

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak"

"Heii.. aku adalah sahabat yang baik karena telah menungguimu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu Emma. Lalu muncul Gilda dan Anna

Anna memeriksa kondisi Emma, lalu memberikannya beberapa obat. Setelah Anna selesai, ia langsung pamit karena ada beberapa pasien yang menunggu di kliniknya.

Gilda juga pamit keluar karena ia harus mengajar anak-anak. Meninggalkan Emma dan Ray.

Ketika Ray dan Emma sedang asik mengobrol, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu" Ray bergegas menuju ke pintu depan.

Ketika Ray kembali, ia bersama seseorang dengan jubah putih. Emma terkejut dengan kedatangannya dan ia hampir melompat dari ranjangnya.

"N-n-norman!?" Emma bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar.

Norman tersenyum kepada Emma.

"Oi kenapa kau seperti telah melihat hantu?" Ray heran dengan tingkah laku Emma.

Norman duduk didekat ranjang Emma.

"Emma, maaf ya. Apa gara-gara aku, kemarin kau pulang hujan-hujanan?."

Norman lalu memegang kedua tangan Emma

"TIDAK!" Emma terkejut karena Norman tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

"Hei kau tidak perlu berteriak" kata Ray.

"M-maaf….. aku anu uhhhh" Emma berharap Norman tidak mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Ray melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Emma. ia mengerti dan langsung pamit pulang.

"Ahhh…. Aku lupa, buaya peliharaanku belum diberi makan. Norman, tolong kau temani Emma. hari ini biar Vincent yang mengurus segalanya." Ray menepuk bahu Norman dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Emma.

"Hey tunggu kau tidak punya buaya peliharaan! Rayyyyy!!!!!" Emma memanggil Ray tetapi sayangnya, Ray tetap pergi dari sana meninggalkan Emma dan Norman sendiri.

Canggung. benar-benar canggung.

Norman merasa bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. ia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mencerna situasi ini. Akhirnya ia membuka percakapan.

"Emma..."

"mm...?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Eh? tidak tidak tidak. aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja aku... aku merasa gugup jika berada di dekatmu." suara Emma semakin lama semakin mengecil.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Norman seketika berubah warna bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa.

Emma yang melihat rona wajah Norman juga ikut tersipu.

"Ah... Norman, bukan begitu... aku... aku."

Canggung

suasana berubah menjadi sangat canggung.

"Emma..."

Norman membuka suaranya.

"Hmm...?"

Tubuh Norman perlahan mendekati Emma. Tangan kanannya meraih pipi Emma, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kedua tangan Emma.

"N N N N N NORMAN??!?!"

Jantung Emma rasanya akan segera meledak. ia tidak menduga bahwa Norman bisa membahayakan jantungnya.

"Katakan... Sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Norman.

"Aa... Anu..."

mata biru bagaikan permata safir itu menatap tajam kearah gadis di depannya. Emma takut jika safir itu akan melelehkan dirinya.

"Emma... sebenarnya aku selama ini ..."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, membuat kedua insan ini kalang kabut.

"Emma?"

sosok itu adalah Phill.

"Aku dengar kalau Emma sedang sakit." Phill memasuki kamar Emma.

"Ah ada Norman juga!!, omong-omong kalian tadi sedang apa?" Tanya Phill dengan polosnya.

**DEG**

Norman dan Emma panik.

"Aku tadi sedang memeriksa suhu tubuh Emma." jawab Norman.

"Ohh..."

walaupun Norman terlihat sangat tenang, Emma tau bahwa Norman sebenarnya panik. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"Aku membelikan buah apel untukmu." Phill tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sekeranjang buah apel merah.

"Terimakasih Phill." Emma tersenyum lembut pada Phill.

Ketiga orang itu berbincang-bincang tentang masa lalu mereka dan kegiatan mereka sekarang. Tak terasa matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat.

"Sepertinya hari sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang" kata Phill

"mmm... hati-hati Phill. Terimakasih telah berkunjung." Emma melambaikan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi kini hanya ada Emma dan Norman sendiri di kamarnya.

"Emma, aku juga harus pulang. Vincent dan Ray pasti telah menungguku." kata Norman.

Tiba-tiba tangan Emma menarik baju Norman pelan.

"uhmm... Norman, bisakah kau tinggal disini sebentar lagi?"

Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya.

Norman membalikkan badannya. ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Emma.

"mmm... Aku akan tinggal disini sebentar hingga Gilda pulang."

Ah mungkin inilah yang membuat Emma jatuh cinta pada Norman. Belaian tangannya yang penuh kasih sayang serta senyumannya yang menenangkan Emma.

Emma dan Norman berharap agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar jantung mereka yang berdetak sangat kencang.


End file.
